


Art for A Moment to Deliberate

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story A Moment to Deliberate written by jane_x80 for QueeneoftheDeer.http://archiveofourown.org/works/13270056/chapters/30361935





	Art for A Moment to Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueeneoftheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeneoftheDeer/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Moment to Deliberate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270056) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> Happy Belated Birthday QueeneoftheDeer!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this artwork.

Cover Art for the story A Moment to Deliberate written by jane_x80 for QueeneoftheDeer.

 <http://archiveofourown.org/works/13270056/chapters/30361935>

 

 


End file.
